The Riders of Leolith
by The Little Blue Fairy
Summary: That, that was once a Riders Duty


A girl knelt in the underbrush, clad in a long forest dress, sewn of thick fabrics, tall trees cloaking her. A green cape wrapped around her, spilling onto the ground behind her.

Her hair rolled down her back in thick scarlet curls and her features were sharp-her eyes set in thick lashes.

A quiver was slung across her back, full of grey tipped arrows.

In her hand she held a bow, strung and pulled tight-fixed straight ahead of her. A short length away stood a man, dressed in black, scanning the woods set before him.

Suddenly the girl released the arrow, flying forward, a little louder than a whisper as it flew through the quiet forest. The man moved his head just as it spun passed him, embedding itself in the tree behind him, the end quivering.

He spun, snapping his sword from its scabbard, and waving it before him. He spied the girl, and ripped a danger from its hilt and raised it above his head, ready to throw. he Leaped through the brush, launching himself at the kneeling girl. She leaped from her feet, sliding out a sword from her scabard. She held it in front of her, ready to strike. As he came toward her and saw her intentions he slid his sword free again.

His sword clashed with hers and she fought to meet all his blows. Suddenly she tripped on a fallen log. The soldier launched himself into the air bringing his dagger ready to fall. From out of no where a man, with a set jaw and wavy hair reaching his shoulders leaped through the forest, deep blue eye's looking through his tanned skin, and stubble brushed over his chin. He had his own sword at the ready and pushed the girl from the man in black. His sword latched into the mans and they spun around in the wood like lethal dancers parrying and stricking at the other.

Suddenly the black clad man gained an advantage and his sword came raining into the Riders neck.

The girl pulled her arrow back, and slid another arrow from the filigree quiver, nocked it and released it into the air, her fingers shaking. It shivered as it flew through the air, silent. It hit the black soldier in the chest, and slowly a pool of blood trickled down his body. He gasped, and his knees buckled and slowly he fell to the ground, horrified.

She slowly stood, another arrow at the ready-and walked to the fallen man. Rolling him over she moved his chainmail across his chest, the arrow protruding from him. Moving the mail, she revealed a long black velvet tunic, and red coat of arms displayed across him. She gasped. A red horse, it's rider riding with his sword drawn crossed another sword, the sword of a fallen master, with a Black shield displayed behind it. The arms of Iordia.

The Rider lay on the ground, still. The girl went to him.

'Ladin?' she asked

He stirred and looked up at the girl. She sobbed and embraced him.

Stroking her hair from where he lay he answered her. 'Nadia. I was so worried..'

She helped him to his feet, whipping his bloddied face. He turnded to her, and after kissing her forehead he dissapeared.

She stood for a moment, staring after the place Ladin had left. Then she walked to the fallen man and, spying his sword she slid it and it's scabbard from his belt and fastened it on her own. Whistling to her horse she hefted him onto it, lying across its rump and she covered his lifeless body with a blanket.

Then swinging up onto it's back she silently rode away.

* * *

The girl slid from the steed, and walked to a large building, sitting above the settlement. The rustic structure stood proudly, iron bolts fastening scored logs to itself. Two pillars carved and tall stood at the entranceway, and large wooden doors, decorated in rusted bolts stood slightly ajar. Pushing one open she stepped inside. Thick fur rugs and animal skins were strewn across the floor making a kind of carpet, and a fire foamed to one side in a huge stone fireplace.

A man, handsom in his age sat in a fur draped chair, wooden and carved, raised slightly to show his position.

She came to him and knelt before him. Raising her head she addressed him.

'Father.'

He raised his head from a piece of parchment. 'My daughter.' he said with open arms.

'Father, I discovered a scout in the skirts of the village.'

'A scout, my dear?'

'A scout, with the Iordian arms on his chest.'

'What?' he cried slowly rising from his throne. 'Where is he?'

'He is dead, Father.'

Slowly he lowered him self back into the skins. 'Of course. I forget your position, Nadia. Though I would have enjoyed delaying him myself.'

Nadia bowed her head. 'I wanted you to be aware.' she said 'before Aodin told you the outcome of the Riders tonight.'

Bowing her head again, she left.

Steering her steed she took it through the settlement, through the rustic weathered gains of the village. The village itself was set on a hill, the court at the head of the hill, a cliff falling away behind it. The stables and village were scattered around the court and reaching to the foot of the hill, were to the right the woods of Elodim encroached. Horses were grazing everywhere, or being led through the village, over the scored dirt paths weaving around the hill. Nadia led her mare to behind her Father court, where a stables was, to where a stable boy-freckled and ginger of hair-forked hay to the horses.

'Freddie.' she nodded. She longed to be more friendly, but with the place of Rider she had an air of sinister trust about her, and demanded fearful respect in which did not allow for friendliness, causing a lack of respect and jovial familiarity instead. They were regarded highly for each knew what a Rider was capable of.

The stable boy looked up quickly. He was accustomed to the coldness of a Rider, for it was the stable reserved for the Riders beasts and nothing short.

He chanced a small smile on which Nadia returned, if but shortly.

'I'll need to remove this..bundle, Fred.' She said. Freddie nodded, understanding the gift of vagueness that was rewarded him.

Nadia removed the body taking care to shield it with the blanket. Returning, her horse had been tethered and was contently chewing some hay. She stroked it's face before turning , feeling somewhat disjointed at the solid ground beneath her feet, not the gently rocking of the horses body under her.

She walked to her Fathers court, and bowed upon entering.

'Father...I know you do not approve of my position as a Rider, but please do not let that disrupt you from the importance of what I found, I..'

'Disapprove? Of course I disapprove!' He thundered 'Not only are you the only female Rider but you are killing men. Killing! It is man's job.'

'Father, you know I don't mind. Of course killing men is not pleasant, but it is to protect the village, and I am honored with the responsibility.

'Protecting the village is not a woman's duty. I lost your mother and will not lose you too, Nadia. You are treated like a stranger and have no friends. The Riders are all men and they expect you to do the same as them. It is a hard world for you and I don't like it.'

'But it is the world.' she whispered quietly

Her Father looked up, surprised. 'You are too much like you mother.' he said incredulously.

* * *

Five men sat around a table, dressed in green. Each of them wore a grey/green tunic-each with a belt in which hung their preferred weapons of choice-black leggings and long boots, and a cape slung around their shoulders. Each wore a grim expression, revealing the grim reality of their lives.

They sat around a round wooden table, and in front of each man lay a piece of parchment, and each man carried an air of danger.

Suddenly a woman, clad in similar attire except for wearing a dark green dress, walked in.

'Sorry, the time left me.' Nadia said

Slipping into the only empty chair, the man at one end-with long straight hair and stubble evident on his jaw spoke.

'Let our meeting begin.'

There was a scrabble as each man reached from their paper.

'We will start with you, Timrak.' The man, named Aodin nodded at a bald man, tall and lean, down his face running a long scar. 'What do you have to report?'

Timrak looked up. 'Nothing to report.' he said simply 'Other than frequent activity at the south end of Elodim. I have sighted them, but they evade me.'

Have you engaged them?' Aodin questioned

'I have wasted many a good arrow in their direction. Tis' a far cry for them to be of Glemar. I suspect they are wanderers.'

'Most likely. Hold them for one moon-the name of the Rider must not be brought down.'

'Understood.' Timrak nodded

Aodin plucked his feather and wrote quickly on his parchment. Looking up her nodded at a man, short of stature, with a thick mop of dark hair and a steely look in his eye's.

'Lemora?'

'Nothing to report.' He muttered.

'What?' Aodin asked, 'nothing?'

'Yes.'

'Very well.' He sighed 'Ladin?'

'I took hold of an Iordian spy on the northern border of the woods-Elodim-twelve nights ago. Three nights since I killed another.' He replied.

Nadia looked up at him. He nodded gently at her.

'Aodin..I-today I discovered a soldier with the Iordian arms across him.' She said

'We must avoid battle at all costs.' Aodin replied, standing and striding over to a fire, roaring in a stone fireplace. 'Winter is nigh and we have barely enough to feed and clothe the village-let alone food for the beasts.'

'Then what is to be done?' asked Ladin

'I will discuss it with His Lord. We may employ some of the Glimorian army.'

'We could hold them off for long enough, surely.' Timrak noted

'We will discuss it when it is necessary. Understood?'

They nodded.

'Elmar?'

The youngest Rider, with set deep brown eyes and set face answered him.

'The eastern side is secluded. Nothing has happened worth bringing to the Courts attention.'

'So..something has happened?'

'I've noted hoof prints-not too many, only two or three sets. I supposed it was from my own beast but I can't be sure.'

'You've noticed markings and you don't think it is worth bringing to the attention of other Riders?' Aodin thundered, rising from his chair. 'Scouts could be advancing on Leolith, you incapable fool! Don't you take your position in it's seriousness? Is this as a joke to...'

Nadia stood. 'Aodin! That is not necessary. We _all_ take great pride in our job of protecting Leolith. None of use regard it as a joke. No, not even Elmar. If you wish I will take charge of him for half a moon.'

Aodin sank deeply into his chair.

'It would please me if you would, thank you Nadia. Your report please.'

'Already given.' she replied.


End file.
